cloud_kingdom_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziva
Ziva Ascelyn Vondrasek, widely referred to as Ziva is a Slieven-Aroughese Engestran Prophecitor, and revival who was mentioned in Seibbley's 34th Great Prophecy. Born and found in the Kaaliz Desert of Aroughs, she is prophesied to renew the era of Dragon Riders, along with the only current Rider, Harwell Ignatius. She is the first prophecitor to be born in the 21st century. The last prophecitor, Dagmara Melinovsky, was born in 1999. Birth Ziva was conceived shortly prior to her parents, Sephali Avian and Dani Galieth's split. Ziva was born at 17:02 WTT, on September 11, 2016, in the Kaaliz Desert of Aroughs, to Sephali, who was trying to escape from the war-torn village of Oeumbvra, Aroughs. After realizing she had given birth to a prophecitor, Sephali tried to abandon her, but succumbed to her injuries while trying to do so. Passerbys from the Iliam village noticed the glowing golden aura around the baby, discerned the situation and immediately transferred her to the Maurynhor Maternity Clinic in Maurynhor, Aroughs. She weighed 6 pounds 11 ounces at birth. Origin of Name Ziva's name was officially announced by the ''Council of Elders ''on September 12, 2016. Her names were suggested and affirmed by this person. The name Ziva means "brilliance" or "brightness" in Hebrew. Her middle name Ascelyn is a modern invented name. Her surname was chosen randomly. Revelation of Paternity By late September 2016, it was medically proven that notorious Slieven spellcaster, Dani Galieth was in fact Ziva's father. Despite being traceless, Galieth somehow managed to cast a enchantment that temporarily fooled the ''Ministry of Magic ''into thinking that another individual was the actual father of Ziva. It was later confirmed that Galieth's accomplice, Slieven sorcerer Crellan Arizivo, was responsible for causing this confusion. A huge manhunt was conducted from the 3rd to 17th of October, with agents being assigned to all nations of Tretoria. On the 17th of October 2016, Galieth was located at a hideout at the Jolann village in Aroughs. Crellan Arizivo was arrested while trying to escape, but Galieth committed suicide at the last minute. Galieth's 4-year-old daughter, Asalia Ayana Mendoza was with him at the time and was taken into police custody, following the incident. After being tried by Slievengarm's court of justice, Arizivo was proven guilty and sentenced to 17 years of captivity. Ziva's half-sister, Asalia Mendoza on the other hand, is currently residing with her maternal uncle. Question of Custody Since both of Ziva's parents tried to disown her either directly or indirectly, the ''Council of Elders '' considered it somewhat of a disgrace to hand her over to either of her parents' home nations. Thus, a Fortuna Augury was conducted to determine her adoptive home nation. This was done by Slieven augurs Serena Barmien, Ruchwolt Tendre and Severvada and Genustrum Island's heir apparent, Seraphim. The outcome of the augury chose Engestra as Ziva's adoptive home nation, and any trustworthy, verified national was eligible to become her foster/adoptive parent. On the fourth day after the augury, Yaznac Sterling Knight voluntarily agreed to become Ziva's foster parent. Her custody was finalized on the November 3, 2016, automatically disqualifying Knight's eligibilty of becoming her godparent. Affiliation Ceremony Ziva was officially welcomed as an Engestran, through an affiliation ceremony, which took place on January 4, 2017. The ceremony was held at the Grand Lezzor Hall, in Varden and was conducted by Engestra's Father Eunon Gajjerbenc. Also in attendance were Mother Ululelra Uloa and other influential Tretorians. Val-Haremian Sorceress Indiya Euthalia Vernon and Achretan Warlock Renagrier Ramos were made Ziva's godmothers, while Canadian General Leopold Christiansen and the only current Dragon Rider, Harwell Ignatius were made her godfathers. Category:Prophecitors Category:Wielders